Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images with little power but are also very thin. The liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display does not emit any light itself. The liquid crystal has to be lit by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. Thus, a backlight module is generally needed for a liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical backlight module 30 includes a light guide plate (LGP) 32, and a frame 34 receiving the light guide plate 32. The light guide plate 32 has a generally rectangular shape, and includes a first side surface 322, and a second side surface 324 opposite to the first side surface 322. A first ear 326 outwardly extends from the first side surface 322. Two second ears 328 outwardly extend from the second side surface 324. The frame 34 defines a first notch 342, and two second notches 344. The first notch 342 is defined in a first side (not labeled) of the frame 34, and corresponds to the first ear 326 of the light guide plate 32. The second notches 344 are defined in a second side (not labeled) on an opposite side of the light guide plate 32 to the first side, and are positioned corresponding to their corresponding second ears 328 of the light guide plate 32.
When the backlight module 30 is assembled, the light guide plate 32 is received in the frame 34. The first ear is 326 is received in the first notch 342, and the second ears 328 are respectively received in the second notches 344. Thereby, the light guide plate 32 is received and supported by the frame 34.
In the process of assembly of the backlight module 30, the first ear 326 and the second ears 328 are generally pressed into the first notch 342 and the second notches 344 respectively by force. This may result in the frame 34 being distorted or even damaged. When this occurs, the mechanical stability and the performance of the backlight module 30 are liable to be impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiency. What is also needed is a liquid crystal display including the backlight module.